Secret Allies
by WhispersOfWings
Summary: The Ministry of Magic contact old allies, the Magic Council, asking for aid in infiltrating Hogwarts and keeping an eye on traitor, Albus Dumbledore. But are the people the Council send really allies to the Ministry and can they be trusted? Will the Council's Trio trust the Ministry or will they become allies to the mysterious Order?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Harry Potter, those rights remain solely to Hiro Mashima and JK Rowling respectively.**

 **To anyone who has read any of my previous fics I apologise for the long break in my writing, life has been extremely busy since I last attempted to post anything, and am sorry to say that all of my other wip are on indefinite hiatus due to a lack of inspiration and me falling out of love with them.**

 **I hope that anyone reading this enjoys it and I hope that you can leave a review, depending on the response** **this fic gets depends on whether or not I chose to continue it so your views are welcome! Also if you have any ideas on where you want this story to go I am open to suggestions :)**

 **This fic basically came about when I was wondering about what the FT council trio did over the one year gap and my brain decided to have a sudden burst of inspiration and I just had to write this! In this fic time flows a little differently in Earthland then it does in the Wizarding World, two months in the wizarding world would be one month in Earthland and a twelve months in the wizarding world would be six months in Earthland etc. This way the council trio can take part in the events of HP and still be back in time for the Avatar arc.**

 **This fic will take place in HP OotP and is about a month or two post tartarus arc.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

 _ **The Minister of Magic's Office**_

Cornelius Fudge was having a bad day. First he had received an owl from that old fool Dumbledore once again asking him to 'see the truth' and believe that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ had returned. _Who did Dumbledore think the Minister was? An idiot?_ Of course the Minister had not believed the traumatised and delusional Potter boy, it was just like Lucius had said, the boy had obviously been suffering from hallucinations due to the trauma he just went though, because really _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ returning from the dead? The Minister may not be the sharpest wand but even he knew that some things, even in a world of magic, were just impossible. But to make his day worse he had still not heard word from, the Ministry's ally, the Magic Council even though he had sent them a plea for aid nearly a week ago.

The Magic Council and the Ministry of Magic for Wizarding Britain had been allies since the era of the Founders of Hogwarts. The two governing bodies had had a treaty since that time at least, but wizarding families had been known to have their own separate agreements with the Guilds that could be found within the kingdom of Fiore since both that time. The wizarding world had become aware of the kingdom of Fiore and the surrounding countries after an incident in the Department of Mysteries that created an entrance to the world that it resided in. The discovery of the world was kept secret from the wizarding community with only the Minster of Magic and the Head's of pureblood families and the secret has since been passed down to anyone to hold these positions. The entrance to the other world is to anyone not in the know known as 'the Veil' and is rumoured by the population to be the gateway to death and the Ministry has done nothing to discourage these rumours as it prevents anyone from getting too curious. Now the entrance way was guarded by the Unspeakables and hidden in the depths of the Ministry where no one can access it without the Minister's permission, _or so the Minister thought._

Now all Cornelius had to do was wait for the inevitable from the Magic Council and hope that they had decided to honour his request, the Minister's pride refused him to see his request as a plea.

* * *

 _ **The Magic Council**_

Jura stared stared round the table, eyes sliding over each wizard saint, pausing only to linger on the missing seat, belonging to Makarov, who had yet to claim said seat and had not been sighted since the disbandment of Fairy Tail. He shook his head and cleared off such thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. Glancing towards the letter in front of him he cleared his throat he spoke up.

"Members of the Council, today we have received word from the Minister of Magic asking for help against the country's perceived foes. However, the letter holds no mention of the Dark Wizard Voldemort's return during their world's summer. In fact it names Dumbledore as an enemy due to his decision to believe the Potter boy on his version of events."

"So Fudge has acted just as Dumbledore warned us in his last letter. The Minister, and by extension the Ministry, have refused to acknowledge the Dark Wizard Voldemort's return, putting the people of our allied nation in danger. How do we proceed?"

After a brief pause the wizard saint, former Fairy Tail founder, Warrod Sequen spoke, his demeanor unusually somber, "We should honour his request," His statement was met with outrage.

"Silence!" The chairman, the wizard saint Hyberion, called out, his booming voice immediately silencing the members of the council, "Astrid please explain yourself. Why should we aid in the Minister's delusion and help him spy on Dumbledore and gain control of Hogwarts?" he continued, his intense gaze fixed on the free-like mage.

"For this is the only way that we can help Dumbledore and rid their world of their so called Dark Wizard." At his fellow wizard saint's confused looks he continued, "As long as we have a team in Wizarding Britain then we can interfere with Voldemort's attempts at gaining power and the Ministry's investigation of Dumbledore and their infiltration of Hogwarts. However, the team would have to be able adapt to the situations they may find themselves in and must be smart enough to figure out which side is telling the truth as we would not be able to tell them where we, the Council, stand on this matter or what we know in case one of the wand waving wizards are able to enter their minds and realise our true allegiance."

The remaining council members nodded their heads in agreement,seeing the logic and merit in the plan. Although there was one remaining issue. "Who do you propose we send then?" The chairman questioned, recognising that his fellow God of Ishgar had already planned on which team to send.

"We should send former Fairy Tail members and current Rune Knights Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and the Exceed Pantherlilly."

At hearing the names of the young mages Jura broke his silence, at a loss as to why Warrod would send these mages to what may turn into a war zone. "But why them councilman Warrod? Have they not suffered enough and lost enough already? You know the stakes, they may not return!"

Hearing his colleagues outburst Warrod Donnelly nodded his head in agreement. " It is for those reasons that I have chosen these three. They know war and have faced and defeated foes with much greater power than the so called Dark Wizard Voldemort. They have dealt with magic unfamiliar even to us and have come out on top, this shows us just how adaptable they can be. They have smart heads on their shoulders and are perceptive of those around them causing me to have faith that they will easily figure out our standing on the mn a tree without needing to be told. And if you, Jura, are worried about whether or not they will die on this mission, remember this, they are Fairy Tail wizards, they have never been known to not complete a job. But also bear in mind that this would not be either of these mages first infiltration mission either, both of them have shown exceeding skill in gaining the enemy's trust and have yet to be caught."

With these words Warrod could see that Jura had been persuaded. Turning to the chairman he inclined his head showing that he had finished his argument, this action was mirrored by the chairman who cleared his throat and spoke solemnly, "Now we shall vote. The all those in favour of sending Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Pantherlilly to the Wizarding World in aid of our 'allies' raise your hand." Hyberion looked around the table counting six hands raised in favour, including his own,and two against. "Summon them here immediately." He turned and ordered one of the annoying humanoid frog messengers, the creature bowed and rushed off to complete the order. Turning back to his fellow council members, he waited.

* * *

 _ **In the training grounds**_

The harsh sound of metal against metal rang through the courtyard with sharp clangs, discouraging anyone to enter in fear of interrupting the well respected, but feared, trio. Even though they had only been with the Council for a few months, the three former Fairy Tail mages had gotten quite the reputation for their high mission success rate and dedication to their job, even when they were on leave the were either working or training. Little did they know that they did this to put off the memories that forced them awake at night, screaming.

Inside the courtyard, if anyone had dared venture there, they would have been met with the sight of a petite women with unruly periwinkle blue hair wielding a peculiar sword. The sword appeared to be made of the very word that was its name, made real by metal. Standing off against her was a person who could have been mistaken for a man if it were not for the fact that he was a feline, an exceed in fact. In held in front of him was a large sword, he held it in a defensive position, the point of the sword pointed in the air parallel to his right shoulder and the blade positioned diagonally in front of his torso, protecting it from attack. Watching the two circling each other was a large man who was leaning against a tree and, to the untrained eye, asleep. He was in fact watching the two intently, occasionally yelling out tips to the blue haired women and chuckling as she attempted to break through the exceed's defence.

It was like this that the messenger found them, the large man's odd laugh immediately dying out and his sharp gaze turned towards them as soon they had stepped into the courtyard. The messenger froze, pinned under the fearsome blood red gaze, a cold sweat breaking out across their forehead as they struggled with the sudden urge to flee.

"Gajeel!"

Suddenly the spell was broken. The blood red eyes snapped from the messenger to the women instantly, a smirk playing across his lips as he turned to face the women who called his name. "Yeah Shrimp?" He drawled, fangs flashing playfully and a solitary iron studded eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't scare them!" The short women scolded, hands on her hips.

Gajeel pouted, his eyes light with amusement. "Ah but they are so easy to mess with."

She levelled him with an unimpressed glare and then turned to the messenger, who had been glancing around as if looking for an escape, smiling at them sweetly. "How can we help you?" She asked curiously.

The messenger startled out of their plans for escape, suddenly remembering their reason for being at the normally avoided courtyard. "The council summons rune knights Redfox, McGarden and Pantherlilly for a mission briefing post haste." It croaked out, being the centre of both mage's attention causing it to become nervous.

"A mission? Already? We only just got back!" Came the indignant voice of the man who could only be the infamous iron dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox, his iron studded eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"It's not like the mission was that tiring Gajeel." A deep no nonsense voice sounded from behind the blue haired women, who, now that the messenger thought about it, had to be the famed solid script mage Levy McGarden. The messenger startled as where the hulking feline-esque man had once stood was a small black cat, the sword that the figure had been using earlier slung across their back.

"S'pose your right Lil." Conceded Gajeel, turning towards his friends he tilted his head towards the messenger, "C'mon then let's see what the old folks want then." He said as he breezed past the frog messenger gracefully. Nodding the other two followed suit, both inclining their heads towards the messenger as they passed. When they were gone the messenger let out a breath of relief, never again did they want to do that again, the council could find someone else to deliver their messages to those three.

* * *

 _ **The Magic Council room**_

Three sharp knocks rang through the chamber, drawing the inhabitants attention to the door.

"Enter."

The large oak door creaked open and inside walked the two mages and the exceed. They stopped at the foot of the table and stood to attention waiting to be addressed by the wizard saints.

"I am sure you are wondering why you have been summoned here so soon after your last mission," began the chairman, "We," he gestured to the Council members sitting round the table, "have a new mission for you." He paused and surveyed the three people in front of him. "Two days ago the Magic Council received a letter from one of it's allies requesting for aid. Naturally we have decided to honour that request and have elected to send you three on the mission."

"Our ally is Wizarding Britain." At the confused expressions on the three's faces he elaborated, "A long time ago a gateway was discovered by a mage and through that gateway was a world similar to Edolas, although magic did exist in this world but was only accessible to a select few and this ability has since been kept hidden from the rest of the world's population after the magic users faced persecution. Our two kingdoms have been allies since we first formed an alliance to face a shared foe and promised that should ever our country's face a great threat that the other shall come to it's aid." The chairman then went on to describe the Wizarding World and detail how these wizards had aided Fiore in the war against the dragons and Zeref and the first Wizarding War and the Council's involvement. The confused expressions had turned to shock and in some cases, particularly the blue haired women's, turned to fascination then horror by the time the chairman had finished his tale.

Grimacing the chairman continued, "The letter we received was a request for the Council, by their Minister of Magic, to send a team of highly skilled mages to their kingdom to help the Ministry spy on an enemy and infiltrate the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Why would the government want to infiltrate a school?" Levy McGarden broke the silence, an incredulous expression gracing her features.

"The headmaster of the School, Albus Dumbledore, has recently caused a stir by backing the word of the famed boy-who-lived, who claims that the so called Dark Wizard Voldemort had returned from the dead. The Ministry has tried to discredit such claims but they fear that Dumbledore is planning on using the threat of Voldemort's return to stage a coup against the Ministry." The chairman took note of the disbelieving expressions on the chosen mage's face. _Maybe Warrod wasn't so wrong in having faith in these three after all,_ Hyberion thought.

"However, be warned the mission may have not be as simple as it appears." He added, further encouraging their doubt and suspicion.

"You will be departing from Fiore tomorrow. Meet with councilman Doranbolt at the entrance of the building and the wizard saints Jura and Warrod will meet you at location. Be sure to pack enough for a long mission, as we are as of yet unaware of how long this mission may last. You are dismissed." With that the three mages exchanged a glance and then saluted sharply before turning heel and exiting the Council room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will see Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlilly go to the wizarding world and meet Fudge and his puppeteers for the first time.


End file.
